International calling between two communication devices may be directly made via the public switched telephone network (PSTN) involving mobile communication networks and/or circuit-switched communication networks. Such international calls, however, are often highly charged from telecommunications operators and other more affordable alternatives are desired.
Alternatives to avoid high rates (or to at least reduce the charged rate) for International calls may be based on connection of two local telephone calls at a communication provider providing a voice call service. However, such alternatives for connection of users of the voice call service may take a long time and the delay (referred to as call setup delay, or CSD) may last for several tens of seconds, which may be experienced by the user initiating the call as something that went wrong and may decide to hang up the phone in order to abandon or retry the attempted calling.
A general challenge in the present technical field is therefore to provide affordable alternatives for International calling, which alternatives may also further reduce the delay for establishment of the call.